Ran's Scary Thoughts
by goldfishlover73
Summary: 5 Years have past Since Shinichi and Ran decided to go their differnt ways. Ran is starting to get old feelings back. But are they for Shinichi?UPDATED! REVISED! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Ran began to fidget, looking at the clock for the 97th time in the last hour before looking at the corner of the wall which had a small dot in the upper left hand corner that was simply _fascinating._

She wasn't waiting for anyone.

But she was excited that Conan was coming home.

That freaked her out.

It had been 9 years since Conan came to live with her and 5 years since she and Shinichi spilt up.

Though to be fair they had never been together in the first place.

Though they both knew that the feeling that they felt for each other was still going strong, Ran suggested that they try and move on.

Shinichi reluctantly agreed.

He had then started calling once a week.

Then slowly once every two weeks. Then slowly it went to once a month. Once every couple of months, to once a year.

He hadn't called in two.

Ran had come to accept it. In fact she had even dated a few classmates, but none had ever filled that hole that she had kept Shinichi in for so long.

But now…

But now that feeling was coming back.

The feeling she would get when she looked at Shinichi, even heard his _name_.

But not for Shinichi.

For _Conan._

She could feel the hole in her heart slowly start to patch itself up, but with _Conan!_

It really started when Conan and his little friend, Ai had started to date. Every time Ran saw them together, jealousy seeped into her body like a virus.

She didn't know what was scarier in this situation; being jealous of Ai or the dreams she was having.

_Trapped in a fiery kiss, Ran moaned, hands running through the others short brown hair. She felt his hands on the small of her back, slowly making their way to the hem of her shirt, Ran having no intention of stopping them. She moaned louder when they started lying soft butterfly kisses on her neck. Pulling at the hair of the man under her, meeting his gaze._

_Only to be slightly tented by round glasses. _

Waking up in a cold sweat, Ran scrambled out of bed, dashing to the bath.

"Tadima." A voice called bringing her out of her recollections and thoughts. "Welcome home Conan-kun." She smiled shyly, feeling her chest contract at the sight of him.

"Hey Ran-neechan! Don't worry, I already ate. I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Alright Conan-kun." Her voice light and dreamy. When she heard the shower turn on she tensed.

"DAMNIT! I DID IT AGAIN!" she screamed and ran into her room, locking the door.

Conan poked his head out of the bathroom and looked to she if ran was ok.

"What the hell was THAT about?"

III

Ran fell onto her bed content on staring at the ceiling for the rest of her life.

_What's wrong with me! Why am I thinking about Conan THAT way! He's pratically a little brother to me!_

She sat up, leaning back onto the head board, sifting her gaze of to the picture of her and Shinichi on a school field trip to the aquarium when they were sixteen. They were standing in front of the turtle case, Shinichi, sticky from the soda. (he thought it would be funny to pretend to throw Ran into the crocodile was funny. She didn't find it funny.) He was holding her by the waist in a warm hug both smiling.

She stared contently at the photograph. _Conan and Shinichi look so much alike…_She grabbed a washable marker from her desk picking up the picture. She smiled as she drew little glasses on top of the Shinichi's face. She studied it hard, eyes widening with shock, dropping the picture as she dashed from the room, coming back, holding a school picture of Conan's. looking back to the picture that had fallen, glass shattered around it.

_Oh my god…_

She dropped the photo.

_I knew it! I KNEW IT! I confronted him so many times! HE LIED TO ME! _

_Conan…_

_Shinichi…_

_Are the same._

_It explains so much. _

_Why Conan was always so smart..._

_Why when Shinichi was there, Conan wasn't..._

_Why when Conan got his girlfriend, Shinichi gave in when I said that we shouldn't wait for one another..._

_Why I feel the same towards Conan as I did Shinichi. _

_There ARE one in the same._

Ran stared at the pictures in disbelief.

_I never wanted to leave Shinichi...But...but I always felt that I should..._

_Conan..._

_No...Shinichi...I'd always had you right here...but...but you had obviously moved on..._

_I've truly lost you..._

_Shinichi._

III

This story...God...THE SPELLING ERRORS!

IT WAS HORRID!

dies

It was hard to go back and change. It was difficult to keep it the same yet make it sound well.

I shudder to think that there were people that actually read it.

BUT NOW ITS MUCH BETTER!

YAY!

I'm going to make a new chapter explaining the Ai/Conan pairing.

Woot!


	2. Chapter 2

Conan sighed, looking into the mirror. _Good morning **Conan**. Conan…God…how I hate that name…It's getting old._

_Of course it's been seven years._

_Seven years…_

_I should be 24…I should be able to DRINK (not that I would…)…no…I'm 14…again…_

He smiled. _At least…At least I have someone to grow up with._

All those years ago, when Ran had said that she didn't want to wait for him. That it had been too long.

He understood. It had been too long for him too.

At first, he was reluctant, but…but he had grown to accept it. Ran seemed happier, not being chained downed to one person.

"_Kudo…"_

"_Haibara…"_

_She smirked. "You aren't in the best of moods…you're not… 'Conan…'"_

_He smirked at the high pitched voice she used when she said 'Conan'_

"_Ran has decided not to wait for Shinichi anymore. There's no reason for Kudo Shinichi to remain here. It's now…Edogawa Conan…the smart little boy that is good at soccer. Gah…"_

"_Edogawa huh?"_

"_Yes…laugh…"_

"_Why…"_

"_I was sure you would have a reason…"_

"_None at all."_

"_Haibara?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you…will you stop calling me Kudo?"_

"_No…"_

"_Why not?"_

_She stalked up to him, scowling at him, pinning him to the wall. "Because when I met you, you weren't 'Edogawa Conan,' you ARE Kudo Shinichi! If tried to be Edogawa Conan all the time you would go insane, did you know that?"_

"…_Haibara…"_

"_Besides…Kudo's taking me out to dinner tomorrow. Not Edogawa."_

"_What?" he watched her walk off. "HAIBARA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" she waved him off. "HAIBARA!"_

He smiled. "Ai…" she helped him so much…getting over who he was.

His jumped slightly as his cell phone rang, "Moshi Moshi."

"Edogawa?"

"Ai!" he smiled. "I told you to call me Conan…CO-NA-N."

"Whatever…" he heard the smile in her voice. "Are you coming?"

"What?"

"School, Conan…we go there everyday. Pretend to do work so on and so forth."

"I'll be there in five minutes!" he closed the phone and dashed out the door.

Somewhere along the way, he had gotten Haibara to call him Edogawa. It was around this time that he started calling her Ai, and realizing that his feelings for her were stronger than just friends.

"CONAN-KUN! HURRY!" Ayumi yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" He grinned as he caught up with the three of them, smiling widely at the blonde girl. "Sorry…I got side tracked…"

"You always do…"

He blushed as what they said was right. "Let's go!" he clasped his hands in Ai's.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu Ai-chan. For being their when I needed it the most. For letting me fall in love with you. For loving me in return. For everything. Thank-you._

III

I realize that this is an extreamly strange story and I apologize.

Sorry.

Hope oyu enjoyed it!

PEACE!


End file.
